Gohan's tutor Revised
by Heero Yuy
Summary: I am redoing this story and reloading it I know its been long time. This will cover the Buu saga and little more.


**Chapter 1: Cover blown**

Ok this is my first DBZ fic and I hope it's not to lame.

DBZ Dose NOT belongs to me..... If it did would I am making a more in-depth looks at Gohan and Videl. Anyway I have only seen the show up to Gohan about to fight the jerk that turned Krillin and Piccolo to stone.... sorry I can't spell his name just yet... Also I am going to leave some of the things that happened at the Cell Games out.

Anyway this is an AU fic about what I think could have happened with Gohan and Videl before the tournament. This is PG13/R/NC17.... I am not sure how far I will go with the relationship/sex thing yet. Well on with my lame story review and tell me what I should do.

'I can't believe she found out. That was all I needed.' Gohan thought as he walked to class.

"Gohan, when should I come over?" Videl asked as she meets up with Gohan right before walking into the class they shared.

"Oh um... I don't know I still have to tell my mom about all of this. I hate to say it but she might flip out and I don't want to see anyone get hurt." Gohan said thinking to what might happen if she came over too soon.

"Gohan she can't be that bad. Well I'll come by this weekend ok?" Videl said as they got to their seats.

"I guess." Gohan sat down and mumbled to him self. "I just hope I can get some sezu beans."

"What did you just say?" Videl said rising an eyebrow.

"Nothing Videl I... I was just thinking out loud that's all." Gohan said waving his hands franticly.

"Hay is there something going on with you two?" Erasa said as she saw the whole exchange.

"No!" Gohan and Videl yelled at the same time then looked at each other.

Now you know everyone was looking which caused Gohan and Videl to blush. Before anyone else asked anything the teacher came in and started the class.

"Today we will start our study of the reproductive system. I know most of you must already know something about it seeing what I see in the halls everyday.... Sooo will skip to the intro and get to how it works." The teacher said this which most of the class started to crack up.

But as you know poor Gohan had no clue why every one was laughing. Gohan raised his hand which got everyone's attention. "Sir I'm sorry but I don't know anything about it at all. That was the only subject I was not taut Sir." Almost everyone in the room fell over Anime style.

"Ok Gohan. I will just have to get some one to bring you up to speed about this. Then we will start it Monday." With that almost every girl in the room raised their hands to be Gohan's tutor.

"Well with this response from all the girls I guess I have one choice. Videl since you did not raze your hand like the rest of the girl I have picked you. Get him caught up with us by Monday."

"Um sir He lives out in the 439 mountain area for me to get him caught up I would have to spend all weekend their and I don't think my father would like that sir." Videl said this and only got the shock of her life at what came next.

"Videl as you know you are one of the smartest students in the school. So a while back a deal was struck with your dad. If any student needed so much help that you would have to stay over night at their house it would be allowed. So all you need to do is let his mom know what is going on and that's that. As for the class toady we will just watch the Cell Games tape. I am sure all of you would like to know what was found when the uncut tape was found."

If Gohan was already having a bad day it just got worse. First Videl finds out he is Saiyaman, Then He gets her as a tutor, whom he really didn't mind, and now they found an uncut Cell Game tape. If the sound was any good at all then he was dead.

"This should be good I never got to see the uncut tape but I know some blond kid fought with Cell." Videl said this then saw Gohan sink in his seat. 'I wonder whets wrong with him?'

They got to the part of the tape that Gohan didn't want to see or they hear.

"Cell I can't beat you. I give up." Goku said

"You can't just give up and think you can walk away!" Cell yelled.

"Sure I can you beat me. But I know of someone that should be much more of a challenge." Goku said turning to the Z-fighters "I can't beat him I need someone to take over for me."

"Damn, my life's over." Gohan said under his breath.

"What was that Gohan?" Videl whispered to him.

But before he could say anything she was back to looking at the tape.

"Who's it going to be? I don't have all day." Cell said in a pissed off tone.

"I chose you son." Goku said.

"I know you can beat him dad you just have to use all of your power." the Young Gohan said.

"Listen at anytime did you find it hard to keep up?" Goku asked.

"No but that's because you didn't fight with all your power." Young Gohan said.

"I don't know about him, but I gave it everything I had." Goku said

{AN: I am going to skip to the part where the young Gohan get blasted and everyone yells his name AKA the part that the Gohan in this story did not want everyone to see.}

"GOHAN!!!!!!" Everyone yells seeing the young Gohan blasted into the mountain and it coming down on him.

Everyone in the class all looks at Gohan who is now asleep with a book over his head. Videl nudges him waking him.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" he asked only to see the part of the tape they are at.

Gohan plays dumb. "Um did I miss something?"

"The kid in the tape, His name is the same as yours. Care to tell us why?" Videl said in a scary tone.

"Oh it is? Cool I thought I was the only one with the name Gohan." Gohan looked around to see no one was buying it. "What you think that's me?" Gohan start to laugh. "Guys the kid has blond hair and blue eyes. I don't so that can't be me." His reasoning seemed to get the other off his back but Videl still seemed not to buy it but, she did not say anything.

TBC

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! E-mail me at Or


End file.
